The Paradise Paradox
by Pride's Prejudice
Summary: Amy is sick of Sheldon's inability to be a boyfriend. She might as well try to change it, but what if she can't? She is a woman, and she wants a man. Can she avoid an all-or-nothing situation and keep him, or will she have to let him go? And more importantly, will Sheldon every really try? If he does...what kind of hilarity will ensue? SC/AF
1. The Relationship Conflict

**Disclaimer: I would do anything to be involved in the wonderfulness that is this show, but alas I own nothing. **

Amy Farrah Fowler was in a fowl mood.

She had been for quite some time—give or take a few months—and she often could not figure out why. The reason for her belligerent attitude weighed heavily on her mind as she knocked on the door of apartment 4A.

The door swung open to reveal her absolutely _brilliant _boyfriend, Sheldon Cooper. A brief smile graced her features and she attempted to receive, if not a kiss, then at least a hug. His abrupt turn back into his apartment before she could so much as cross the threshold quickly turned her smile back into the ever-present frown.

Her musings on her fowl mood abruptly returned with a vengeance.

_Oh_, she thought, _that's right. My boyfriend's a robot. _

Sighing, Amy stalked into the apartment and threw her bag on the couch. She witnessed—with a grim sort of satisfaction—that Sheldon's eye twitched as the bag made contact with his spot. "Amy, I happen to know that you are similar to me in the way that order appeals to your senses more than chaos. Due to this superior personality trait that we both possess, it shocks me that you would discard of your belongings in such a reckless fashion."

Amy rubbed her temples as her _beloved_ boyfriend lectured her, unable to suppress the slight groan of frustration that escaped.

Sheldon decided to pause his extended lecture to look at his girlfriend oddly. He noted she was hunched over a little more than usual, he fingers moving in a relentless motion around her temples and, to be frank, didn't look happy at all. He nodded in understanding, deciding to save the rest of his lecture for a later date. Instead he turned to his kitchen and reached for a cup from the cupboard labelled "Hot Beverage."

"Menses," he concluded quietly. "Amy, would you appreciate a cup of tea or hot cocoa to sooth the pain of your menses?" he inquired over his shoulder, already preparing the unordered drink.

Amy buried her head in her hands before snapping, "I'm not on my menses, Sheldon!" This caused him to pause, thinking through other possible explanations.

Finally he responded, "Well I would watch out, if I were you. By the sound of it, it'll be starting soon."

Deciding to go with another tactic, she smiled sweetly at his very odd way of caring. "Sheldon, the best way to aid in the turbulent flow of hormones and emotions, as many people's experience finds, is cuddling."

Sheldon twitched, quickly putting down the cup. Appearing to think it over, Amy smiled, at least partially satisfied that he seemed to be considering it. This smile quickly disappeared as he decided, "It's not in the Relationship Agreement. I was thinking through the cuddling section, and I have no recollection of menses being part of it."

With that he quickly strode to the bathroom to cleanse his bowels. Collapsing on the couch, she listened to him sing his odd little Texan song and shook her head. It was only then that she realized the apartment was completely empty, save for herself and Sheldon.

_Leonard must be out,_ she concluded. _Not that it makes a difference_.

Her bitter thoughts were interrupted by the opening door. "Bestie!" Amy exclaimed. Hopping from her place on the couch, she rushed over to greet Penny.

"Hey Amy, where's Sheldon?"

"It's 4:25," was the simple response. Penny nodded in understanding.

"Bathroom, then." Before Penny could choose a place to sit, Amy grabbed her arm and dragged her back across the hall. Letting herself into 4B, she sat on the aqua couch.

"Amy, what are you doing?!" Penny asked. Staring at her distraught friend sitting dejectedly on her sofa, she didn't wait for an answer. Her phone was instantly dialling Bernadette's number.

Amy hardly noticed anything, barely acknowledging the indent the sofa made as Penny sat.

"Sweetie, Bernadette will be over in a sec. What's up?" she asked softly.

Looking up, Amy asked, "Do you think I could still hang out with you, Bernie, Howard, Raj and Leonard if I broke up with Sheldon?"

Penny froze, unsure of what to say. Quickly assuring her that it would be fine if that were the case, she turned to the more pressing question.

"Ames, you're going to break up with Sheldon?"

"You're WHAT?" Bernadette screeched, walking through the door. Quickly dumping her bag, she scurried to the other side of Amy and put her arm around her. "Amy, what's happening between you two? I thought you were so happy!" Groaning for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, Amy shook her head in the negative.

"While it seemed that we were initially a perfect match that I doubted would ever be possible in my life, I have found that he is no longer the ideal boyfriend for me," she confided slowly. Bernadette and Penny exchanged quick, knowing glances.

The two blondes had discussed this many times. Amy, as initially introduced into the group, had seemed to be a perfect match for Sheldon. Uninterested in romantic 'hokum' and ready to pursue science with a vigour that far surpassed their wish for love. She had been just as obsessive with order, just as unwilling for human contact.

Soon she had started to develop. The sudden presence of people—of _friends—_in her life thawed her robotic ways and began to reveal a humanized version of Amy Farrah Fowler they had never expected. They saw her ready to take on a real relationship. Perhaps her wardrobe had remained unchanged and she was still rather awkward, but she had outgrown Sheldon.

She was ready for a man and was stuck with a boy.

Carefully removing her arm from her friend's shoulders, Bernadette carefully advised, "Amy...maybe it's time to talk to Sheldon? Simply tell him that the Relationship Agreement needs to be amended slightly? Or that you would like to help him with his intimacy issues?" Amy rolled her eyes as the mention of the Agreement.

"The Relationship Agreement doesn't need to be amended, it needs to be _discarded_," she sated emphatically. Penny nodded in agreement.

"Yup, that thing has gotta go."

_*Knock, knock, knock* _"Amy?"

*_Knock, knock, knock_* "Amy?"

*_Knock, knock, knock_* "Amy?"

Amy stood abruptly and yanked the door open. "What, Sheldon?" she demanded. Taken aback, Sheldon stayed silent for a few seconds.

"I-I thought you were going to help me decide which season of Star Trek to watch this evening during Pizza Night," he stammered.

Penny saw her friend lose resolve over the vulnerable state of her boyfriend, so she pushed the door closed herself.

"Hey!" came his indignant cry.

"She'll be over in a moment, Sheldon!" Penny yelled through gritted teeth. Sighing, she took Amy's hand. "Sweetie, I hate to say this, but I think this is best done now. Go talk to him. I'll make sure the guys come here when they get home from the comic book store."

Amy nodded, breathing deeply. "Thanks, Penny." Turning to face the other petite blonde, she added, "And you too, Bernadette. I'll...let you know how it goes."

Cautiously she exited the apartment and walked across the hall. Opening the unlocked door, she noted Sheldon looking through his Star Trek collection, eyes narrowed. She cleared her throat, yet there was no acknowledgment. She cleared it once more and was answered with a, "I'm not talking to you."

"Sheldon, stop being a child. I need to talk to you. There is a discussion that I believe to be long overdue."

His curiosity piqued, Sheldon grudgingly stood. "And what would that be, Amy Farrah Fowler?"

"Our relationship status."

Those three words caused Sheldon to hold his breath for just a moment. "What about it? It had been established—several months ago, in fact—that I am your boyfriend and you are my girlfriend. That is why, in the Relationship Agreement, it says 'Sheldon Lee Cooper, hereafter to be referred to as the boyfriend, and Amy Farrah Fowler, hereafter to be referred to as the girlfriend.' I believe that is perfectly clear."

Satisfied with his own answer, he awkwardly walked over to the couch and abruptly sat in his spot after cautiously shifting Amy's bag which he had been too annoyed to move before.

"Sheldon, you misunderstand me. I am looking for certain changes to be made in our relationship."

"And what would those be?"

"The termination of the Agreement in favour of a spontaneous relationship. In addition, I believe it would be prudent to terminate the idiotic physical boundaries."

Sheldon almost passed out then and there. "Amy Farrah Fowler, the termination of the agreement would lead to disorder and chaos! As for the physical boundaries, I recall we both fully agreed that with the creation of our new relationship titles, no physical changed would be made to our relationship except in the cases outlined _in_ the agreement!"

Amy hardly waited for him to stop talking before spitting back, "Then it's not a relationship, Sheldon."

Several moments of silence ensued. Slowly standing back up, Amy realized just how much he towered over her. "Amy, I believe you are quite out of your senses. This is of course a relationship. You are the most compatible to my intelligence. You also _used_ to be of the same frame of mind in regards to the Relationship Agreement!"

Amy simply sighed.

….

On the other side of the door, the other boys were returning from their afternoon trip to the Comic Book store. Penny had been sitting on the stairs for what seemed like forever before she heard them approach. Unceremoniously, she grabbed two of their wrists, trusting the third to follow, and dragged them into her apartment.

"Sweet, are we getting a little fivesome today?" he asked hopefully, spotting his own girlfriend on the couch. Penny and Bernadette both frowned in disapproval, shaking their heads in disgust.

"Amy and Sheldon are having a talk," Penny clarified. Three pairs of eyebrows shot up.

"About what?" Leonard asked nervously. Raj simply looked terrified.

"Amy, if you have noticed, has grown up—socially-and she is currently trying to get Sheldon to do the same. If he fights her, or doesn't agree to try, starting with the shredding of that stupid Relationship Agreement, then she walks."

The guys stared in shock at Bernadette, unable to believe her story.

"This has to be some sort of prank," Howard cracked, turning around to go across the hall.

Penny grabbed his wrist and shoved him onto the couch. "You go nowhere, Skinny Jeans," she threatened. Raj and Leonard carefully sat next to their friend, too afraid to remain standing. The girls automatically started pacing, pausing only when they stated to hear raised voices from the apartment across the hall. Slowly, very slowly, they found placed to sit.

Five nervous friends sat vigil, staring at the door across the hall.

….

"Amy, you have completely lost it!" Sheldon yelled.

"No, Sheldon, I haven't. I've grown up! And I'm sick and tired of waiting for you to grow up too!" she shot back.

Indignantly, he responded, "Grow up? I am Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. I have an IQ of 187, in line for the Nobel Prize and a renowned theoretical physicist!"

Amy laughed harshly, making Sheldon intensely uncomfortable. "Yet you can't even touch me!"

He flinched. "Amy, you know I have intimacy issues. I thought you agreed with my reasoning! Germs are disgusting and physical contact merely creates a breeding ground for germs. You're a biologist, figure it out!" he responded weakly.

Amy had to close her eyes to process the pure stupidity the supposed genius was spewing. "Yes, Sheldon. I am a biologist. Which is how I know that everything you're saying right now is complete BULLSHIT."

"Amy Farrah Fowler, don't you start using that language!" Sheldon chastised. Neither spoke. Amy simply had nothing to say to that. His statement was beyond comprehension in the given situation.

The crowd across the hallway heard the apartment go silent, assuming it was over. Maybe they had made up? Creeping to the door, they opened it as quietly as they could just in time to see Amy burst into a fit of laughter. Laughter, they concluded, that in no way signalled the end of the fight. Their eyes were glued to the couple however. No one budged.

"Dr. Fowler, I have no idea what is so funny. In my home, there will be no use of the word bullshit," Sheldon said coldly.

"What's funny, Dr. Cooper, is how ridiculous you sound. I want you to be a _normal_ boyfriend—hold my hand, let us cuddle, kiss me!—but you won't. You don't want me to swear and say bullshit in your apartment, so I will! Bullshit, Sheldon, bullshit!"

Sheldon began twitching and decided to confront the elephant in the room. "Amy, you know why I can't touch you. And the Agreement makes me feel safe. Secure. I need order!"

"Well I need a relationship."

"You have one!"

"No I don't! I have an intellectual camaraderie."

"It's the same thing!"

"No it's not!"

Penny and Bernadette followed the conversation, heads swinging back and forth. The guys stared uncomfortably at each other. If neither scientists had noticed them by now, this was some serious stuff.

Sheldon took a deep breath, attempting to calm down. Amy made no such attempt.

"Amy, how is it not the same?"

"Kiss me, Sheldon."

"Excuse me!?"

"Kiss me."

"Amy, I can't..."

"Kiss me, Sheldon. Then tear the Relationship Agreement apart."

"No!"

"Sheldon!"

"You can't expect this from me, Amy!"

"I expect you to _try!"_

"And why should I have to?!"

"Because you're my boyfriend! If you want to be my boyfriend, it means you care for me! If you care for me, TRY SHELDON."

"What do you want me to do?!"

"KISS ME!"

Before the friends at the door knew what was happening, Sheldon strode across the room, grabbed Amy's face and kissed her.

He didn't kiss her on the cheek. He didn't give her a peck. He kissed her. Like a boyfriend kisses a girlfriend. Like a man kisses a woman.

And before Amy fully understood what he had done, he was gone. He was halfway across the room, grimacing and gagging.

"There Amy. I tried." And with that he ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth. The apartment was silent once more. Sheldon walked back into the room shrouded in the same silence as when he left.

He gripped the Relationship Agreement in his hands.

Amy watched as he struggled with himself. He flipped through pages, pausing to read a few, but couldn't bring himself to tear. She caught him attempting every few pages, but the chaos was simply not coming easily.

Amy slowly made her way to his side. She took the Agreement from his hands and he winced, terrified she would rip it without a second thought. Instead, she gently placed it on the coffee table, and gripped his hands tightly.

"Sheldon, this doesn't have to happen right now. Just...let me help you. I know I can." She took his silence as encouragement. "But for me to help you, you need to try. Will you try? For me?"

His jaw clenched and unclenched. He nodded after a while. Amy closed her eyes, the battle seemingly won. She quietly grabbed the phone and put it in his hands.

"Would you like to order the pizza? For Pizza Night?" He nodded again. "And maybe we could watch the original series of Star Trek?" He nodded again. "And would you like to go to the zoo for Date Night on Thursday? You can see the koalas." He nodded again. "Sheldon?" His eyes slowly moved to hers as he breathed heavily. She leaned in watching for signs of desperate discomfort. He twitched ever so slightly—just once—but stayed still as her lips touched his softly. Eventually he closed his eyes, letting it happen.

As she broke away, he was able to give her a slight smile. He felt strange. Like he had failed her. Like he had taken the entire relationship and...and screwed it up. But her kiss, to him, was redemption.

And for her he would try.


	2. The Dog House Analogy

**Disclaimer: Same as the last. Obviously things like that don't change. **

**Also, there will be drama. It'll (hopefully) be funny, but there will be a lot of rockiness with Sheldon and Amy as I would like to keep them as close to character as possible, except for the advancement I'm making for Amy. So really, just stay as close to character as possible for Sheldon. That is the warning. However, I will promise all of you that it works out for the Shamy. It has to, considering they're my favourite couple of all time. **

**This is in fact a rather dramatic chapter. I won't change the genre to drama, however, as the majority of the story will not be like this.**

Sheldon Cooper felt cooped up.

_How odd,_ he thought. He never felt cooped up. Getting up from his desk chair, he sat in his spot, trying to bask in the emptiness of the apartment. His usual walk through the Old West wasn't helping as it usually did. He even had the bartender fix him up an alcoholic drink. A double! But nothing worked.

Putting down the controller, he looked at the time.

_Oh dear. Far past my bedtime._

Sighing he went to Leonard's door, listening intently for any sort of movement on the other side of the door. Penny was over, but hopefully she would have given up on feeling pleasure for the night, deciding to sleep through Leonard's inadequacy. Sheldon snickered at the very thought.

*_Knock, knock, knock* _"Leonard?"

*_Knock, knock, knock* _"Penny?"

*_Knock, knock, knock* _"Leonard and Penny?"

His Vulcan hearing picked up on slight groaning on the other side of the door.

"Can it wait for morning?" he heard Leonard moan. Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"No, Leonard, it cannot. In fact, now is an ideal time as you are both here and I cannot sleep."

"So wander around the Old West for a little. You know where the controller is!" Penny snapped. Once again Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"I already tried that, Penny. I do not appreciate this yelling through doors. Leonard, open up. I need to talk to you."

His grating voice finally drove Leonard out of his bed and into the doorway, violently pulling the door open. "What do you _want_, Sheldon?" he growled.

"I was wondering if Penny was done attempting to be satisfied by you and could help me with a problem. Your input, though possibly inadequate, may also be added." Turning abruptly, Sheldon make his way to his spot on the leather couch and waited.

Leonard and Penny—in no silent or happy manner—followed, wrapping robes around their scantily clad selves. Taking their seats near Sheldon, they sat and waited for Sheldon to gather his thoughts. Penny was still rather pissed at Sheldon and his insensitive treatment of Amy, so her impatience shone through with the irritated tapping of her foot on the wooden floors. Very slowly, Sheldon turned to them with a notepad in hand.

"I have made a list, in order of decreasing likelihood, of the reason that I cannot sleep," he stated. Leonard and Penny closed their eyes in frustration.

"Is this really necessary, Sheldon?" Leonard questioned, trying not to throttle his roommate. He knew Penny wouldn't restrain him and he could make it look like he fell down the stairs. Raj and Howard would never blame him and by the looks of that afternoon, Amy wouldn't even care.

Leonard was woken out of his musings by Sheldon's irritating voice. "I will read you the list and you may aid me in my endeavor to get to sleep. My work, after all, is exceedingly important and if I wish to reach my Nobel Prize soon I must always be in tip-top shape. So, number one is an excess of sugar unknowingly slipped into my YooHoo which disrupted the perfect proportion of sugar I worked out for my pre-bedtime drink. I personally would blame Howard for that. He would, of course, be trying to sabotage me..."

Penny blocked out Sheldon's incessant droning, deciding to focus on her experiences with Leonard earlier that night. He really _had_ learned some new moves...Sheldon was far from correct. Leonard was very able to satisfy her. She unknowingly smirked.

Which was a decision she immediately regretted.

"Penny, are you listening to me?" Sheldon asked, highly offended that she would find any part of his predicament amusing, and highly insulted that she may not be paying attention to his extraordinarily important dilemma. Penny snapped her eyes to her boyfriend's roommate and nodded mechanically.

"Of course I'm listening. Now please continue before I fall asleep," she grumbled. "Or before I punch you. There is no way of knowing which would come first."

Sheldon stared wide-eyed at her narrowed eyes and quickly returned to his list. Penny smiled in grim satisfaction at the fear she so obviously instilled in the nut-job in front of her. Sighing internally, she decided to peek at the notepad Sheldon was reading from. He was only on number seven and she saw a list numbered up to twenty-three. She was about to groan in frustration when she noticed something peculiar.

Each and every slot had something scribbled out before the proposed reason. That was too unlike Sheldon Lee Cooper. He would never admit he made a mistake and would refuse to cross _anything_ out. Attempting to focus her eyes a little harder, Penny tried to make out what the original words were. Quickly scanning down the list, her eyes widened in surprise. Before long, she noticed why he crossed them all out. They must have been written on instinct, and crossed out for just the same reason. She quickly put the list together in her own head—the way he had intended it to look.

_Amy._

_Guilt._

_Fear._

_Sadness._

_Anger._

_Fascination._

_Guilt._

_Sorrow. _

_Remorse. _

_Guilt. _

_Amy. _

_Guilt. _

_Amy. _

_Amy Farrah Fowler. _

_The Relationship Agreement._

_Guilt. _

_Loss. _

_Amy. _

_Amy. _

_Amy. _

_Amy Farrah Fowler._

_Those kisses._

_Love. _

Penny froze. Her eyes slowly rose to Sheldon's face, observing as he continued to read down the list. He was currently on number seventeen, unknowingly missing a valuable comic book, his senses able to pick up the absence and drive him crazy.

_Loss. _

Uncaring of his reaction, Penny snatched the list from Sheldon's hands. She ignored the indignant "Hey!" and rescanned the list, making sure to have not missed anything.

She suddenly realized why he had asked for her help, not Leonard's.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper, I can read your original list and know exactly what you need to do," she declared. Sheldon paled, attempting to snatch the list back. Penny held it just out of reach, throwing it to her boyfriend, who caught it and read it with appreciation. "You're going to make a nice gesture. You are going to take the Relationship Agreement, you are going to shred it, you are going to put it in a box, you are going to go to her apartment. Then, Sheldon, you are going to give her the box, tell her what is in it, kiss her, tell her you LOVE her, touch her, and maybe—just _maybe—_make love to her."

Penny's exclamation made Sheldon sweat. He hated sweating before bed. "Penny, that is absurd. I cannot, will not, and do not _want_ to do any of those things. I never said I loved her! Love is a perfectly irrational emotion. Leonard, what have you done? Have you taken any smidge of intelligence she possessed and destroyed it by dissatisfying her too many times?" he snarked.

Penny stood and stared down at the supposed genius. "Sheldon, for such a brilliant and 'superior' life form," here Sheldon did not appreciate the air-quotes, "you are selfish, ridiculous, a bastard and, honestly? You're STUPID."

She stormed back into Leonard's bedroom, leaving both men gob-smacked. Reappearing in the hallway, she quickly added, "Amy deserved better than you! And I can _assure _you, she'd have no problem finding it. In fact, I'll help her do it. And then you'll find that you DO love her, just like you put on your stupid list!"

The slamming of the door indicated the finalization of her tirade. Shifting uncomfortable, Leonard faced his friend, who inevitably commented, "Leonard, your girlfriend is absolutely absurd."

Rubbing his eyes, Leonard replied, "No, Sheldon. She isn't. She's right."

"Excuse me? Are you suggesting I'm stupid?" Sheldon asked, completely affronted.

"No, I'm suggesting that you're about to lose Amy. I won't stop her from setting Amy up with someone else. You're my best friend, Sheldon, but I won't sit and watch you make a perfectly wonderful lady miserable." With that, he stood and followed his girlfriend back to bed.

Feeling panic rise up in his chest, Sheldon imagined life without Amy. He had lived it for decades, but he realized he couldn't imagine going back to it. He l...iked Amy, and enjoyed spending time with her. Outside of work, it was when he felt most intellectually stimulated. Sheldon sighed and buried his face in his hands.

This was going to be a long night.

….

Amy slept peacefully through the night. _Her_ inner turmoil was over. She did what she had to do. It was his turn to suffer.

She rolled over, slapping the alarm that had gone off. She opened her eyes with a groan, coming face to face with reality.

And that reality was 6:20 AM.

That meant work. _It could also mean calling in sick..._Amy thought. She rolled her eyes at herself. She had never done such a thing—at least not when she wasn't actually sick.

_Upset and mildly heart-broken is a kind of sick..._the devil on her shoulder came back. Amy puckered her lips in appreciation for this last thought. Immoral-Her had a point. Moral-Her didn't like it...but it really did have a point.

An internal war started. Should she call, should she not call? Her hand couldn't seem to make up its mind as it inched towards her phone. The longer it took to get there the more time she had to convince herself to just get up and go to work.

But alas, her hand made it. Having gripped the phone tightly, she dialled the university.

Amy Farrah Fowler would commence her day of moping.

….

*Knock, knock, knock* "Amy?"

*Knock, knock, knock* "Amy?"

*Knock, knock, knock* "Amy?"

The woman in question sighed heavily, pushing herself up from her couch and ambled heavily towards the door. She had had a marvellous. She had started it with a relaxing bubble bath and continued it with chocolate and chick-flicks. Her bum was glued to that couch by 12:30. It was now 4:30, marking the first time she actually left the couch since she first sat.

Yanking the door open, Amy waited for Sheldon to state his purpose.

"...Aren't you going to invite me in?" Sheldon asked reluctantly. It was almost physically painful, stopping her eye roll.

"Aren't you going to tell me why you're here? It is not a regulated time drawn out by the Relationship Agreement," she stated boldly. Looking slightly taken aback, Sheldon glanced down the hall. _Is he considering running? Really?_ Amy suppressed another eye roll and beckoned him into the apartment.

Carefully—very carefully—Sheldon placed his hand on the kitchen counter and began to speak. "Amy, I dropped by your office today only to be told you had called in sick. Under the Ouchies and Booboos clause of the agreement, I am obligated to check on your health. So. How is your health?"

"My health is fine."

Sheldon looked genuinely confused. It would have been cute. Would have. "Then why weren't you in work?" he inquired innocently. Amy sighed.

"Sheldon, sometimes people need day to just pull themselves together and get themselves going again. For the first time, Sheldon glanced around the apartment. Raising his eyebrows he turned back to Amy.

"With a block of chocolate and what looks like old episodes of feminine television garbage?"

"No, Sheldon," Amy replied through a clenched jaw, "With _some_ chocolate and old episodes of Sex and the City, a _wonderful_ feminine show."

"Well, that simply is untrue, Amy Farrah Fowler. This is garbage! Star Trek is wonderful. This Sex and the City sounds far from it. In fact, it's in the name. Sex. Sex is icky. Therefore the show is icky. Anything that is icky obviously belongs in the trash. Ergo, this show is garbage," he deduced. Amy took a deep breath before looking Sheldon in the eye.

"Sheldon, let me remind you that you are in the proverbial dog house and should therefore consider your words carefully before my brain released any more chemicals that urge me to turn to violent tendencies." Blue eyes widened and then narrowed, as if he were staring at his white board, attempting to unravel one of the mysteries of the Universe.

Which, he supposed, women could count as.

"Amy," he finally started, "I was not under the impression that I was in the proverbial dog house. For what reason could I possibly be there? I believed that our little spat had ended on a rather higher note than it began yesterday." Amy's jaw dropped.

"What on Earth gave you that impression?"

"Well…you seemed to have calmed down, told me I didn't need to rip of the Agreement, as a rational and reasonable person would, and gave me a kiss—which I didn't not ask for, by the way and would ask you to refrain from doing such nonsense in the future without my consent." His droning, much as it had the night before, caused Amy to laugh. In fact, she laughed even harder than she had the night before.

Sheldon shifted uncomfortably. This was _just_ the sort of social situation he was uncomfortable with. Did he laugh with her? Was she joking? Was it an angry laugh like last night? Should he say something? Should he leave?

He decided to take a risk. "Amy, do you…have a particular habit of laughing when angry, or is something funny right now that I don't understand?" he hedged. Her laughter made her sloppy as she slammed her hand onto the kitchen counter, bent over and simply laughed harder. Eventually her other arm rose and pointed at Sheldon. He looked behind him, wondering if there was something particularly humorous on the wall behind him that he had missed. _This is preposterous. It's almost as if she's pointing at me! I have said nothing funny or ridiculous!_

As Amy cooled down she was finally able to look him in the face. "Sheldon, I seemingly do laugh when I am angry. Why would you ask such a question? Do you have problems spotting trends when confronted with data?" she asked blatantly. Taken aback, Sheldon had the gall to look insulted.

"Amy, I highly resent the attack on my superior intellect!" he sputtered. Amy's eyes narrowed.

"Then don't give me a reason to question it," she growled.

"Amy, why are you still mad?!"

"BECAUSE SHELDON. JUST BECAUSE. I know you said you were going to try, but for some reason the fact that you couldn't tear up the Relationship Agreement just tells me that this is a doomed endeavour. If you can't tear it up now, how on Earth will you be able to tear it up in the future? You don't like change, you don't like _changing_," Amy exploded. Her hands were buried in her hair and Sheldon was stunned at how fast her laughter had very nearly turned to tears. Moving forward ever so slightly, Sheldon extended his hand. Slowly, very slowly, he decided otherwise and brought it back to his side. He clenched his jaw, unsure of how to proceed.

"Amy…I want you to believe me. I want to try for you. I just don't know how," he choked out. Amy's hands moved to cover her face. Deciding she needed to hear more, Sheldon continued. "Amy, I propose a…a date night. Tomorrow. Tomorrow night, we will go on a date."

He watched as her face slowly lifted from her hands, streaked in tears, and he inhaled sharply. He never wanted to see Amy cry. Not giving himself time to deliberate, he grabbed her hand. "I'm also putting the Hand Holding Clause into action. You are distressed and need comfort."

Amy shook her head sadly. "Sheldon, I am distressed and need comfort, but holding my hand won't make me feel any better. You're still…you're still distant. Far away," she concluded softly. Withdrawing her hand he crept to her couch and sat heavily, taking the few moments of space to clear her thoughts. The cushions moved beneath her, though, and she looked up in surprise.

"Amy," Sheldon said clearly, "come here." He opened his arms and waited for her to scoot towards him. He began to frown when she remained rooted to her spot. "Amy, I am enacting the Cuddling Clause. Come here," he nearly growled. Her eyes narrowed.

"Sheldon Cooper, do you really think ordering me around is the wisest course of action right now? Demanding that we cuddle because I'm the one who feels bad?" she asked incredulously.

His eyes narrowed just as defiantly as hers had. "Amy Farrah Fowler, I am your boyfriend. I am a Texan Gentleman and my girlfriend is _upset_. I will not sit by and watch her cry. Such an irrational show of frivolous emotion is never good, and I'll be DAMNED if I sit and do nothing. It is my RIGHT to comfort my girlfriend so I will comfort her GOD DAMNIT," he roared. His voice rose with every word, exploding with a desperation he had no idea he was holding in. He was Sheldon Lee Cooper! When on Earth did he become as irrational as this woman sitting in front of him? He always assumed she had picked up the habit from Penny. That girl was always an over-emotional wreck waiting to sink.

He may have to do some re-evaluating.

Amy scurried to his side of the couch, launching herself into his arms. Her sobs came out broken and dejected. Arms were clumsily wrapped around her, fumbling for a proper resting place. Once they settled, however, they were firm and strong and she felt for the first time that her boyfriend would truly be there for her. That he might protect her. Looking up into his eyes she almost choked.

They were wet. They hadn't spilled over—he would never let that happen—but they were wet. She tentatively raised her hand and gently ran a finger under his eye. He flinched at the contact, causing a small drop to fall into Amy's palm.

"Sheldon…why are you crying?" Amy gasped. She knew _she_ was upset, but why was _he_? She was under the impression that this was all his fault.

"I don't want to lose you," he whispered, "and I very nearly did last night. When you almost walked out the door, Amy, I had no idea what I was going to do. And I don't know why. I don't know what had caused such dependence on another human being when all my life I knew I would never have to depend on one. When I made _sure_ I would never have to. It's an equation that I can't solve and I don't like unsolvable equations."

Amy didn't dare breathe. She was afraid that with one gust of breath, this would be over. One exhalation and this Sheldon would be gone and she would once again be stuck with the one from before.

"You do realize tomorrow is Tuesday, correct?" she questioned. Glancing down at his girlfriend, he nodded, confused about her train of thought. "You proposed a date on Tuesday. That's not Date Night as outlined by the Relationship Agreement." He nodded once more, realization dawning on him.

"I figured if I…I started breaking some of the parameters of the Agreement, it would be easier to…discard it in the future," he admitted with some difficulty. Amy's eyes widened.

"So you can…do it in the future," she concluded. He nodded again. Tentatively, Amy stretched up to kiss him lightly—very lightly so as not to scare him off. Glancing down once more he clenched his jaw.

"I thought I asked—rather politely—that you not do that without my permission in the future," he warned. She shrugged, looking down. Maybe it was still too soon.

"I just thought that if I did it now, then it would be easier for you to accept it in the future."

He closed his eyes. Forcing a small smile, he tightened his embrace. "You are a vixen, Amy Farrah Fowler," he teased weakly. Amy allowed herself a soft chuckle.

After a few moments of silence, Amy spoke up. "You now that dependence you were talking about before?" She felt him tense. Slowly he nodded. "That's what happens when you really care for someone."

"Amy, I've already established that I love our intellectual relationship and I admire your expertise in your field. I enjoy your company and find out discussion stimulating." His robotic response created another urge for Amy to roll her eyes. She didn't hold back.

"I know, Sheldon. But it's more than that. It's a deep emotional attachment. When you're willing to do so much for a person. To do so much to _keep_ a person…honestly, I would throw these last two days out the proverbial window if I thought I would lose you because of them."

"You would?"

"Yes. Because I can't handle this type of relationship, but I couldn't handle being without you just a little bit more," she chuckled softly.

Sheldon pulled out of the embrace, curiosity getting the better of him. "So you're saying that if I got up right now and told you I would never tear up the Agreement and things would stay exactly as they are, you wouldn't leave me?" Amy sighed.

"No, Sheldon, I wouldn't. At least not now. In the future, if things got worse and I got even more frustrated and upset, then who knows. I had every intention of leaving if things didn't start changing last night, but to be honest I'm not so sure I would have been able to," she confessed.

"So this was really all for nothing. Everything I said?"

"No, it wasn't. If you had refused all of my requests and I stayed…I would still be miserable. Is that something you would have been ok with?"

Sheldon saw the hurt in Amy's eyes as she wondered if he could have made her suffer in order to remain in his comfort zone. The pain radiating from her gaze was too much and he shuddered, forcing himself to look away. Wrapping his arms back around her, he shook his head.

"No, Amy. I would never have been ok with that."

Amy smiled into Sheldon's chest. Continuing with her former train of thought, she forced herself to take a risk.

"Sheldon, I want you to listen to me, alright? Not as a physicist or a genius, but as my boyfriend." Sheldon felt rather sceptical at this request, but agreed regardless. "As I was saying before, everything you've done in the past two days regarding this situation speaks for a deep emotional attachment." Sheldon winced at the choice of words. He didn't do emotions. "You said it as an unsolvable equation, and you're right. There are some things that can't be solved." Again, Sheldon winced. He didn't do unsolvable. "We can measure the amount of oxytocin and other chemicals that our brains release in order to convey emotions and messages, and _that_ can be solved, but there is something else that can't. It irrational. It's illogical. It's the _human_ side of the physiological science." Sheldon found himself getting lost in the lull of her voice. Maybe he could do as she asked and now view this from a scientific mind. Maybe he could just listen to Amy Farrah Fowler. "It's…well, it's love. I know you abhor the idea of such an emotion. You think it's distracting and weakens the human mind. For so long I agreed with you. But I don't anymore. I just…don't. Love is the reason I made myself confront this situation. It's made me stronger, more independent ironically, and I think it's time I admitted it to the one person it would actually matter to. I love you, Sheldon."

"I love you too," he breathed, eyes closed and a smile on his lips. He had allowed himself to get lost in her words and her voice and merely…go with it.

Until he stopped going with it and his eyes snapped open and thrust himself away from his girlfriend.

Amy's broad grin that she had adopted after his declaration started to fade as she took in the startled, wide-eyed Sheldon Cooper.

"Oh, God," he groaned. "What is happening? I just went off and declared love like some…like some HIPPIE." He continued to groan and clutched his hands tightly. Standing abruptly he searched for his coat that had been dumped somewhere in the confusion of the afternoon. He searched frantically, ignoring Amy as her grin faded completely and she watched him dejectedly. As he began to search around the couch, he noticed the pain that contorted her face.

"What's wrong Amy?" he asked, confused. She shook her head.

"Nothing Sheldon. I really don't know what I expected. I thought maybe you could say you love me and that would be that. No take-backsies, no freak out. I really don't know what I was thinking." She stood and made her way across the room. "I think you're coat is hanging on the door. We'll talk later."

He noticed she was walking towards her bedroom. Any second she would step over the threshold and close the door as he supposedly made his way out of the apartment and ran away, much as he was expected to do.

Much as he had done so many times.

His thoughts were racing as he watched her retreating figure. Could he do this? Could he watch her walk away, shut herself in her bedroom, and very possibly begin to cry again? Because of him? Because he refused to believe in an emotion that made hippies go crazy?

_Well you did say it,_ he thought to himself. He did. He did say it. It was an instinct. He had let himself me soothed and comforted during this convoluted and horrible situation by her voice, got lost in the waves of her admission and his heart had spoken before his brain. For the first time. For the first time, his heart thought faster. He immediately regretted it, hence the flurry and commotion, and hence his girlfriend walking away from him.

Walking away. Could he watch her walk away again? It was time to change, and he knew it. He promised he would. He promised he would try and he was a Texan Gentleman. A Texan Gentleman always kept his word.

But could he love her? Could he admit he loved her? Could he admit it to _himself?_ He wasn't sure he was ready to love.

_Well, it's a little late. Ready or not, you're in love_.

He knew it was true. Whether or not he admitted it, it was true. He loved her. He could repress it and refuse to acknowledge it, making both of them miserable, or he could confront it. He could embrace the four-letter word that defined every physiological process he went through around Amy and he could be a better boyfriend for it.

_Aw, heck, I've already embraced the chaos so far. Why not make the hippies cry?_

Striding forward, he reached out and grabbed Amy's arm. Spinning her around, he held her in place as he leaned down to kiss her. He kept her there, allowing his hand to trace up her arm and bury itself in her brown hair. His heart sped up and his blood began to boil. His eyes closed and he pulled her closer to him, relishing in the feeling of her wrapped securely in his arms. Now he was ready to protect her.

Ready to love her.

"I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler."

**Unfortunately they aren't out of the deep end yet, but first some fluff will come around! Promise! Review to tell me what you thought!**


	3. The Mall Module

**Chapter 3 anybody?**

_Last time…._

"_I love you Amy Farrah Fowler."_

…

Somehow the couple ended up back on the couch. They were side-by-side, Amy's legs flung over Sheldon's lap as he held her in his arms. His cheek rested on her soft hair as he lightly dozed off, contentedness sweeping through his mind. In one of his brief moments of lucidity, Sheldon wondered if Amy had fallen asleep. A thumb slowly stroking his arm told him otherwise.

Slowly lifting his head, reluctant to break the first moment of peace they had had in two days, he looked lovingly down at his girlfriend. Amy looked up at him due to his sudden movement.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She was slightly afraid he would regret everything that had happened and decide to "reset their relationship" again. He smiled softly, gripping her a little tighter.

"I'm great," he whispered. "It's late though…I should probably get going. I have a date to plan!"

Amy giggled softly. "That you do! Dress code?" She giggled again at her own teasing. As if Sheldon would take her anywhere where anything nicer than usual was necessary. She almost scoffed at the idea.

"Casual, but…nice."

Amy blinked. "Nice?" she asked slowly. He nodded vigorously.

"Yup!"

"Just to clarify, the train store doesn't require nice," Amy reminded him. Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"Oh dear Lord woman, stop doubting me! It's not the train store!" She nodded approvingly and laid her head back against his chest. He _had_ said he needed to go home but he didn't seem to be moving.

She sighed when he started talking again. Of course he wasn't done. "And honestly, I think it should become an accepted social convention that people should dress nicely when in the presence of trains. They deserve respect!"

Allowing herself a soft chuckle, she detangled herself from her boyfriend and sat back. She just looked at him, taking in his relaxed expression, comfortable posture and—finally—his inviting lips that were smiling at her. She smiled back, unsure of exactly how this day was going to end.

Sheldon began to inch closer, pausing only momentarily before leaning in to peck her on the lips. The soft kiss surprised Amy, but she barely had time to grin before he did it again. And then again.

"Things should always be done in threes," he whispered, barely an inch away from her. His half smile melted her heart and she found herself staring into his eyes, absolutely awed by the man in front of her as his blue eyes stared back. "I really have to go," he continued. She nodded reluctantly, pushing herself off the couch. Grabbing his coat, Sheldon lingered in the doorway.

"I'll be here at 7:30. Just in case you want to stay a little later at the lab tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect!"

…

Hair up, scalpel out, and Amy was back in her element. Her colleagues unfortunately didn't have any exciting news—such as long awaited results—so she really didn't have much to do at all. Instead of twiddling her thumbs all day she decided to get started on the preparation for the next experiment.

Humming happily to herself, she got herself started with the busy work. Her mind wandered as she retrieved petri dishes, test tubes, and the necessary drug—heroine this time! Thank God for government cooperation. As her thoughts developed, her actions slowed down.

"Dum dee dum dum…dum…huh."

Her wardrobe. It didn't exactly have anything that screamed "Nice enough for a world renowned neurobiologist to wear on a supposedly nice date with a world renowned theoretical physicist."

Sure. They weren't really _expected_ to have anything that society would deem fashionable or…hip. But smart people could look hot too! Why couldn't she ever seem to look hot?

She wanted to look hot, damn it!

Ripping off her gloves she grabbed her phone form her lab coat pocket.

_**Penny, I have a date with Sheldon tonight.**_ Pressing send, she leaned on the table in front of her. There really wasn't much to do at the lab today at all. She knew Sheldon gave her until 7:30 because he expected there would be a lot for her to catch up on or get done at the lab.

The mall was a _kind _of lab, she supposed. People try on different combinations of cloths, cuts, colors and designs to discover the most aesthetically pleasing result.

And perhaps a result that would get their boyfriends' limbic systems to finally kick into overdrive.

Her phone beeped and she was snapped out of her reverie. _**What?! I thought things were kinda iffy there. What happened last night? Besides, it's not Thursday?**_

Sighing, she punched a response back. _**Long story. I'll tell you at the mall hopefully? He said dress nice. So I want to dress nice. Help me?**_

Amy hadn't even locked her phone when the response came flying back: _**Of course! Pick you up at your apartment at 4? You're gonna look HOT and I'll finally know what the hell is going on!**_

Amy smiled.

…

Her research group was cleared for an early day, all things considered. Amy pulled into her apartment parking lot by 3:30, deciding it was best to quickly tidy her apartment. Just in case there was a little end-of-date time spent there…or a lot. It was really up in the air at this point. However, at soon at the clock struck 4:00, she put everything down and ran to the lobby, awaiting the golden-haired goddess who would turn her into someone worthy of standing in her presence.

Penny's car drove up and Amy was opening the door before the car had fully stopped.

"Spill."

Amy sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon.

"Well…you know what happened two days ago…and yesterday he came to my apartment."

Penny gasped. "No!" Her companion nodded vigorously.

She continued to tell the story—in great detail, much to Penny's chagrin. Finally, though, she got to the core of the story.

"Well he tried to hold my hand to 'comfort' me and I told him it just wasn't going to cut it. He followed me to the couch and then…then he tried to get me to cuddle. Actually, he demanded that I cuddle with him. I told him demanding things form me honestly wasn't the best course of action he could take. Then he just seemed to crack," Amy admitted.

"Sheldon has always been cracked, Amy. We knew that," Penny stated with an eye-roll. Amy giggled and shook her head.

"No, this was different. At one point he said—and I quote—'It is my RIGHT to comfort my girlfriend so I will comfort her GOD DAMNIT.' It was a rather exciting moment, now that I think about it."

Penny stared out of the window in shock. Sheldon actually had balls! After a few moments of silence, Penny cried in exasperation. "Well keep GOING Amy!"

Amy had been holding so much in that after Penny's push it all came tumbling out. Everything. How she cried, how _he_ cried, how they spoke of losing each other and his proposition of a date night, trying to nullify the Agreement slowly…about loving each other.

"He said he _loved_ you?!" Penny asked incredulously.

Amy stared dreamily out her window. "Yup. He started to run away after that though. He did it…accidentally I suppose. I told him it was fine, I understood and I started walking to my room. Then…he grabbed me, kissed me and told me he really did love me. I don't know what made him change his mind about the whole thing, but there it is. We cuddled on the couch for a little bit and he kissed me voluntarily three more times."

Penny was just dumbstruck. Amy watched in mild amusement as she tried to sort through the information she had just received. The rest of the drive to the mall was made in silence as the blonde processed everything she was just told. After parking, she just sat quietly for a few more moment. Nodding slowly, she grabbed her purse and exited the car. Amy followed at her pace. It simply took more time for some people to digest information.

Finally, once hit by the wall of sound the mall provided, she was brought back to reality.

"You know, it makes sense now," she stated. She noticed Amy's confused look and clarified, "Every time I passed Sheldon last night he was humming Matchmaker from Fiddler on the Roof." Amy grinned.

"How romantic…" she professed distantly.

Penny rolled her eyes and turned to more practical matters. "Yeah. Sure. Okay, Ames. Let's get to work. First thing's first. Dress." Grabbing her friend's hand, she dragged her to her favorite store. The saleswoman greeted Penny like an old friend and immediately started examining Amy.

"I think I have a few numbers this little lady should try on!" she giggled. Penny clapped in anticipation as Amy stood there, unsure of quite what to think.

Seeing Amy so nervous over her date, Penny paused. Amy had never really been this…_jittery_ before.

_Then again_, she though, _considering the last few months or so…can I blame her?_

Amy had gone through some rather transforming months. As Penny watched her bestie shifting nervously as they waited for the shop attendant to return, she finally had the chance to wrap her head around everything she had witnessed.

Once upon a time, Amy could easily have been considered 'frumpy', especially when around Penny. She knew that and it never bothered her. But, funnily enough, when Penny and Leonard started dating again Amy became a bit more…

_Bitter?_ Penny thought.

No, not bitter. Just disheartened. Penny would be the first to admit she had never had problems picking up men. She wasn't being conceited or arrogant…the numbers just turned out in her favor, and she wasn't a fan of fabricated modestly. She got a lot of guys.

Amy had only ever gotten a Sheldon.

And she always seemed perfectly fine with that! In fact, Amy was thoroughly smitten with her physicist whackadoodle. She just wished he were as smitten with her.

Penny tried to tell Amy that Sheldon adored her, but all Amy could see was Leonard doting on Penny, running after her, begging her for a physical intimacy that came from a deep desire and a deeper love.

That was when Amy looked in the mirror and decided it was time for a change. But a surprise! A surprise change. It could take months and she wanted to it to be big. To make a scene! But she couldn't very well do it by herself, now could she? She had to enlist the help of her Blondie Bestie, Penny.

And apparently a gym membership. So that's where Penny ended up being every Saturday morning. The gym, right along side Amy.

Penny wasn't sure her friend's theory was completely sound. Sheldon didn't seem to prescribe to the 'image that societal convention deemed aesthetically pleasing' as Amy would say. Penny didn't think it had anything to do with her appearance at all—he was just a germaphobe afraid of physical contact and emotional intimacy.

"I don't care," Amy would say. "I want him to think I'm beautiful."

"Amy, sweetie, he does. You are! This is completely unnecessary," Penny would argue.

"I don't care," she would say again. "Think instead that I'm doing it for myself, then."

Penny sighed at the memories, that same conversation repeating itself almost every Saturday morning. It was of course obvious the root of all these self-image issues. The world hadn't exactly been kind to Amy Farrah Fowler. She had been teased, bullied, excluded and tormented. Unfortunately, that prevented Amy from seeing the stunning woman she had become.

"But Amy, sweetie, if you want it to be a surprise…how are you going to hide it?" Penny would asked. "The results are…well…physical!" Amy would merely roll her eyes and say, "Bestie, with clothes like these, no one would be able to tell."

Well, at least she now acknowledged her wardrobe malfunction.

"So are you going to get new clothes?"

"When I'm ready."

And that would be the end of that conversation. Amy continued to shed the pounds, looking healthier and happy each day. That was one thing Amy insisted on. No diets, just exercise. She didn't want to be 'skinny'. She wanted to be toned.

So there they were, getting Amy a new dress for her date, something that would finally reveal to Sheldon what a bombshell he had snagged.

_And so will everyone else,_ Penny thought with satisfaction. _Maybe that'll be the kick in the balls Sheldon needs. _

The shop assistant reappeared with several dresses—or death traps, as Amy immediately singled them out to be—and thrust them at Penny.

"Get her through those, I'll be right back."

She sped off once more and Amy blanched at Penny. What on Earth had she gotten into?

Penny grimaced apologetically. "Sorry about her," she said. "She loves having…new projects." Amy rolled her eyes. Great. She had been downgraded to a mere project. Sighing heavily she led Penny to the dressing rooms and grabbed the stack of clothing.

"Alright well he said to dress casual, but nice. So I really don't need anything over the top," she states wearily, already spotting several items that would be _well_ over the top.

Penny noticed Amy's apprehension regarding the pile of clothing and reminded her, "Amy, you wanted some new things anyway, remember? Why not start slowly collecting them now? You know, if you find something you like!" Huffing, Amy conceded that her bestie had a point and shut herself in the changing room.

After a few moments, Penny heard Amy's exasperated grunts. "Everything's too BIG!" she moaned. "Why didn't your friend ask for my size or something? It would have saved quite a bit of time, Bestie." Throwing the door open she put the clothing on one of the dressing room chairs.

Penny stared quizzically at the pile. "That's odd…usually Serena is so _good_ at guessing peoples' sizes." Eyes travelling back to Amy, she suddenly realized the problem. "Amy, you're wearing clothes that are now, what, two or three sizes too big? Let me get Serena over here."

Gesturing wildly to her friend, Penny failed to notice Amy examining herself in the mirror. Penny was obviously right. Her clothes, while frumpy before, now just swamped her. She wondered where the old her went. The one who didn't care about what she looked like or what size she wore…but she really hadn't changed all that much. She wasn't doing this because of _vanity_ or _insecurity_. She really didn't care what size clothes she bought. The truth was, she felt healthier. Bouncier. More productive. She wasn't skinny, she was _in shape_ and it felt so damn good. So what if that came with a smaller clothing size? Maybe that was just a self-image oriented plus! That and the possibility of Sheldon being PHYSICALLY attracted to his girlfriend.

God, she would give anything to see that day.

Serena suddenly appeared by her side after having a rather long discussion with Penny, snapping Amy out of her thoughts.

"Ma'am, in order to find the right style and size, may I perhaps accompany you into the changing room?" she asked rather boldly. Amy's eyes grew wide as she attempted to stammer the negative.

Penny smiled encouragingly at her friend. "Come on, Ames! We don't know what kinds of things will suit your new rockin' bod! Serena knows what she is doing. Let her help!" Not waiting for an answer, Penny shoved her timid friend into the changing room, following Serena in as well. "Okay, Ames. Strip for us!" Amy's cheeks grew red as she slowly unbuttoned her cardigan and kicked off her shoes. Layer after layer was peeled off until she stood in her underwear, _highly_ uncomfortable under the scrutiny of the two women.

Penny whistled. "Damn, girl! You cleaned up REAL nice!" Serena nodded in agreement.

"I would call it an actual crime to cover that up the way you are!"

Amy blushed again and turned to the mirror. She guessed she did look kind of good. Shrugging it off, she turned back to the ladies who were still ogling her rather invasively.

"Brown?"

"Definitely. Pink?"

"Gorgeous. Blue?"

"Make it stormy ocean blue to match her boyfriend's eyes. That would be adorable. Above knee?"

"Without a doubt. Have to show those legs off! Strapless?"

"Ooo, a HUGE shock for the Whackadoodle. Do it. Fitted bodice?"

"Duh! Gotta show off that waist!"

Amy's head was spinning with the rapid-fire evaluation. She supposed it would be nice to match her boyfriend's eyes…and he liked color…but above knee? Strapless? TIGHT? She was sure to look like a harlot.

"Um, guys?" she asked timidly. They were onto words she didn't even know existed.

"Yes, Sweetie?" Penny said absentmindedly.

"I don't want to look like a slut."

Serena and Penny looked at each other and burst out laughing. "Oh, Sweetie, you won't! I promise. Showing off an amazing body isn't being a slut. It's being confident."

Amy nodded reluctantly, bowing to their prowess. "Alright then…I think the blue dress would be a nice idea. You know, when trying to encourage positive emotions from another person, it is often best to try and emulate something personal about them. It imposes a feeling of immediate comfort, causing relaxation. So, for example, since the dress will be the color of Sheldon's eyes, it'll remind him of himself, therefore making him feel at ease in my company and—,"

"Ames! We get it. Blue dress for tonight!" Penny put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't worry, okay? You'll be casual, but _hot_ and Sheldon will have no idea what hit him."

"Now you stay here, and we'll be back!" Serena declared. Dragging Penny from the changing room, she whispered, "So what exactly is the deal here?"

Ruffling through the racks, Penny rolled her eyes at the situation.

"She has a self-proclaimed asexual boyfriend who she is trying to convince is in fact not asexual. She's right, he's definitely not. But we just need to make him realize that. He's really just a germaphobe who never grew up," Penny explained. Serena quirked an eyebrow. Well this was certainly an odd situation.

"What do you mean never grew up? And why did he ask her to be his girlfriend if he thought he was asexual?"

"Well, because he's a possessive and jealous little sucker who didn't want Amy dating any other guys and realized the only way to do THAT was by literally trapping her in a romantic relationship. She doesn't mind of course, she's absolutely smitten with him. But she's been coming out of her shell a lot! She had a hard childhood and it's time she got something she wanted. See, they had this huge fight and now he's starting to realize what he's been giving Amy isn't what Amy wants to be given."

Serena nodded sagely, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "The Late Bloomer." She was still snagged on one thing though.

"Okay…so again, never grew up? I'm assuming this man is our age?"

"Yes but…he's one of those beautiful mind genius guys. So he had a PhD by the time he was sixteen. In _physics_. He had a hard home life, a worse social life and was so sheltered because of it that he still had the social development of a nine year old," Penny admitted. Serena paused, things finally falling into place.

"Is this that weirdo neighbor you're always telling me about? The one with all the obsessions and weird germ stuff?" Her friend nodded. "And someone like that got a girl like _her?!"_ She asked incredulously.

"Serena, once upon a time, that girl in there was just like Dr. Sheldon Cooper. She's just, as you said, a late bloomer. Sheldon…is going to be a FORCED bloomer," the blonde grumbled.

"Ah. So what's the deal with her? From what you've said, this Sheldon guy wouldn't be able to deal with 'ordinary people' with 'ordinary jobs.'" Penny smirked.

"Well, I suppose her PhD in neurobiology and her research job helps. Honestly, I have no idea how these things work, but from what I've heard…or you know…understood…from Sheldon and Amy, she's right up there at the top of her field! Just like Sheldon."

"Aw! Sheldon and Amy! Shamy!" Serena squealed. Penny beamed.

"That's what I said!" A few moments of girlish giggling ensued before they sobered up to continue looking.

_Strange_, Serena mused. _She never used to talk about them this way._

Serena knew Penny would never admit it, but she could hear the pride in her voice as she spoke of her friends. She smiled slightly. The Penny she met over six years ago thought her neighbor and the people like him that she had met were odd. Actually, more than just odd. She barely wanted to associate.

Now, she was proud. Serena shook her head in slight amusement. Maybe one day she could meet this group of geniuses.

"Well, things certainly make a lot more sense now. Shall we go back?"

Their arms were already heaped with dresses of all different styles and colors. None had quite been what they were looking for that night in particular, but as Penny had said, it was time to start rebuilding this girl's wardrobe!

On the way back, Penny stopped. Serena looked back quizzically but her eye caught a glimpse of blue. Both staring at the same dress, they ran to the rack.

"Perfect," they both breathed. Excitedly adding it to the pile, they practically skipped back to Amy.

"Amy!" Penny sang. "Open up, Sweetie! We come bearing dresses!"

"Can't you just throw them over one at a time?" came her muffled reply. "I think you've seen enough of my skin for one day." Huffing, Penny threw the blue dress over the top of the stall and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

"Ames, are you okay in there?" Penny eventually asked.

"I'm quite alright, thank you. Just wondering what sort of harlot you're making me out to be," came her chipper voice. Serena guffawed as Penny rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Amy, I assure you, you will not look like a harlot."

"Oh yeah? Then what does THIS look like?" Amy pulled the door open and emerged in the adorable blue dress which hugged her waist and kept a modest neckline in spite of its strapless nature. The skirt hung delicately over her hips, ending just an inch above the knee. Penny gasped, rushing to her friend's side.

"THIS looks like a beautiful young woman that no boyfriend would be able to keep his hands off of!" Serena giggled.

Twisting and turning in the big mirror, Amy wrinkled her nose. "Are you sure?" she asked uncertainly.

"Positive," Penny and Serena chorused. Nodding slowly, Amy conceded.

"Alright. This will be tonight's dress. Now, were there others?"

The girls clapped their hands and shoved Amy back into the small room. The fashion show continued, the girls laughing and gasping where appropriate. Amy modeled brown, pink, blue, purple; solid colors, multi-colored, patterned; dresses with belts, cinched waists, empire waists—everything the store carried, apparently. Some worked, some were stunning, some were…amusing. All were casual, appropriate for daywear. The build up had begun.

…

While Amy was trying on pair after pair of pumps to match her knew knock-out dress, Sheldon was pacing nervously. What had he done?

_Nice? Something nice?! What are you going to do, Cooper? You don't know anywhere NICE. _

His head snapped up as his roommate entered the apartment. Leonard! He would know!

"Leonard, where would you take someone for a nice date? Nothing fancy, just…nice?" The man looked at Sheldon with a bemused expression.

"Like…a place to eat?" the shorter man asked, dropping his keys in the bowl and lifting his bag off his shoulder.

"No…well yes. To start with. But where would you take her after dinner?" Sheldon was growing nervous. He actually had to rely on _Leonard_ for _advice. _This was a dark day indeed.

"I don't know…obviously not the movies or a museum. What kind of thing does Amy like?"

"Well…we go to the zoo a lot!"

"So that's obviously out of the question," Leonard remarked snidely. Sheldon's face fell.

"Dang. She likes science obviously. And sometimes indulges in those sappy movies that women folk often like."

Leonard thought for a moment. "Sheldon, what's Amy's favorite movie?"

He shuddered before replying, "Some awful romance hokum that your corn husking girlfriend introduced her to." His roommate groaned.

"Sheldon, what is it? Do you not remember the name of it?"

"Of course I remember, Leonard. I have an eidetic memory! It's Dirty Dancing." Leonard considered the answer before smiling.

"Sheldon, I think we all know your relationship with Amy has been having some trouble. You promised her something nice, so I think you need to follow up on that. Now, what I have in mind will definitely take some setting up, but I think it could work on short notice. Are you willing to actually put in some effort?" Leonard asked cautiously.

Sheldon became suddenly somber. "Leonard, I love Amy. I will currently do anything to get my situation with her back under control."

Leonard choked on the water he had started to drink. "You LOVE HER? When did you finally acknowledge THAT?!" Sheldon grew bright red before stuttering out the honest answer.

"Yesterday. At Amy's apartment. There were…some things said and I decided to have a whimsical go at being a hippy."

"Well then, this should be no problem for a man fueled by love," Leonard teased. Sheldon rolled his eyes.

"Really, Leonard. Fueled by love? We both know that is not a valid energy source or fuel and therefore a completely inaccurate phrase. Just what has your girlfriend done to you?"

"Sheldon just shut up and listen."

Fifteen minutes and two phone calls later, Sheldon, Leonard, Raj and Howard were gathered in the parking lot, ready to put together the most kick-ass date any woman had ever been on.

They called is Operation: Sheldon Out of the Dog House.

…

The boys were finally back at 2311, Los Robles, apartment 4A. Leonard was about to take Sheldon to Amy's before having an impromptu Halo night with the guys when he got a text from Penny.

_**Hey, homunculus. Don't bring Sheldon over. Amy's coming to him. Xx**_

"Uhh Sheldon? Looks like you're waiting here for Amy."

Sheldon's head snapped up. "What? Why? I'm the boyfriend! I pick up the girlfriend! Will this ruin the plan?"

"Sheldon, I'm sure she just doesn't want to rely on Penny or Leonard to pick you guys up afterward. Maybe she wants the mobility of her own car!" Howard reasoned.

"But…then why couldn't she tell me herself?" Sheldon asked. "I thought she wasn't mad at me anymore!"

"Maybe she's too busy getting sexy," Howard said suggestively.

"Dude, your pelvic thrusting has got to stop," Raj admitted. Howard uncomfortably settled down. "But who knows. Maybe she is getting sexy," he giggled. After a moment of silence, the guys burst out laughing. Sheldon's eyes narrowed as his friends dissolved into hysterics.

"I don't understand what is so funny."

"Just…Amy Farrah Fowler getting sexy," Raj gasped. A new round of mirth followed, the three full-grown men collapsing over each other.

"I still don't understand. I suppose it could be a very plausible explanation. I don't understand why she would waste her time on such a ridiculous endeavor, however it is something your women have somehow roped her into being concerned with."

"Sheldon, I think Raj is implying that he just can't picture Amy as the…you know…sexy type," Howard explained. Sheldon blanched at this admission.

"Amy is beautiful!" he announced. The guys shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah...she…sure is buddy. Anyway, everything set up and ready?" Leonard asked, quickly changing the topic. Sheldon nodded slowly, still not comprehending the issue with Amy's image.

…

It just so happened that over in Glendale, Amy Farrah Fowler _was_ getting sexy.

Her dress was on, her four-inch stilettos fastened, her hair more lustrous with a gentle curl, and Penny was putting the finishing touch on her makeup. She decided to go for an enhanced natural look, her eyes made wide with gentle eyeliner and volumzing mascara, a slightly glittery white further emphasizing her eyes. A thin layer of a light rose pink adorned her cheekbones, bringing a demure quality to her suddenly bold look. Her lips shone with a slightly darker pink, more kissable than ever before. And for a final touch…contacts. Glasses left behind.

"Ready, Ames?" Penny asked excitedly. She nodded apprehensively.

"I wish Bernadette were here. It would have been like a mini girls night," Amy giggled weakly, her attempt at humor doing nothing to diffuse her nerves.

"I know, this would have been so much fun with her. We'll take her next time we go shopping! But right now we need to go!"

…

"It's okay, Ames! Let's just go in! Just knock!"

"Bestie, I feel ridiculous," the brunette admitted. She shifted anxiously on her death-trap shoes, unable to bring herself to knock. Penny smiled sympathetically.

"Amy, you look gorgeous. Hell, if Sheldon were to back out of the date, _I_ would take you on one!" she winked. Amy laughed, making Penny sigh in relief. "Ready, Sweetie?"

"I guess so. Just…knock and get it over with."

"Good! Go ahead, knock!" Penny bounced excitedly. Amy grimaced.

"Oh. I was kind of hoping you'd do that. I really just can't bring myself to do it." Nodding, Penny approached the door. She cleared her throat before proceeding.

*Knock knock knock* "Sheldon?"

*Knock knock knock* "Sheldon?"

*Knock knock knock* "Sheldon?"

Penny and Amy chuckled quietly to themselves as they heard all movement from within the apartment cease.

"Well, it looks like I've finally taught your girlfriend something, Leonard!" she heard Sheldon announce. Rolling her eyes, Penny opened the door, deciding not to wait for one of the guys to be actual gentlemen and open it for her.

"Doctors and Howard, I would like to present Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler! PhD in neurobiology AND brunette bombshell!" She winked at the guys as Amy strolled in.

The leggy brunette with the new to-die-for body flipped her curls casually and smiled at her friends. "Hello, Rajesh, Howard, Leonard. How are you tonight?" she inquired politely.

"Um…"

"Um…"

"…"

"I'm sure they're fine, it really doesn't matter," Penny said dismissively. Amy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her reception, but turned to her boyfriend.

"Hi, Sheldon! Are you ready?" she asked enthusiastically. As she spoke, she took in her lean physicists appearance. He forwent the usual superhero t-shirt and opted for a blue dress shirt over a pair of black jeans.

He looked delicious.

Sheldon said nothing. He just soaked in the presence of the goddess in front of him. The blue dress accentuated everything he had never seen and emphasized her wonderful body. Yes. Wonderful.

It made him excessively uncomfortable.

In a certain region that is. That he would never admit to, of course.

He cleared his throat and looked into her eyes, shocked at how wonderfully expressive they were, especially without her glasses.

"Yes, I believe I am." He walked right past her, heading toward the door.

"Um, Sheldon?" Penny called. He stopped and turned to see Amy standing in the same spot and Penny tapping her foot impatiently.

"Yes, Penny?"

"Won't you be a gentleman to this beautiful young woman?" she hinted. He just stared. "Did they teach you nothing in Texas?!" Penny growled. His eyes widened and he rushed back to Amy's side. He held out his arm and waited for his girlfriend to take it. She smiled and happily did so as they exited they apartment.

The three remaining men were still staring after Amy, unable to believe the sass with which she swayed her hips while walking in those shoes.

"Hey. Guys?" Penny called. No response.

"Leonard, I'm going to go put on some lingerie and wait in my bed so we can have sex all night long." No response. She tried another tactic.

"Isn't Amy hot?!" she exclaimed with mock enthusiasm.

"I'll say!"

"Where was that body _hiding?_"

"Was that wonderful specimen of a woman really Amy Farrah Fowler?!"

Leonard, Raj and Howard's respective responses elicited an eye roll out of Penny.

"Yeah, I know. Anyway, what is Shelbot planning on doing anyway? It better be good," she rumbled. "Amy deserves it after his shit."

"Oh," Leonard smirked, "it's good."

**So. Who wants to review? :D**


	4. The Corner Eradication

**And chapter four! I hope you continue to enjoy this! **

**Note: not everyone may agree with the way this chapter goes, and I assure you I struggled with deciding how to do this. In the end, the characters decided for themselves, wanting to go in one direction so badly I gave up trying to write it any different. So here you go!**

Amy and Sheldon were strolling rather slowly to Amy's car, both far to apprehensive to make the first move.

_Oh, man up, Cooper!_ Sheldon thought. _Amy's been your girlfriend for two years! Why on Earth would you be nervous?_

_Maybe because she almost broke up with you…twice, _the other half of him thought. He subconsciously pursed his lips in consideration, not noticing Amy staring at him in the moonlight.

"Sheldon?" she asked cautiously. He turned to look at her and noticed a thin layer of fear hiding behind her eyes. Why would she be afraid?

"Yes?" he asked gently.

"Where exactly are we going? If I'm driving, I kind of need to know," she laughed weakly.

"Oh! Well, that's a surprise. But first, could you maybe drive me to the Science Museum? President Siebert has been trying to build some sort of relationship with their administration and said he would send me to edit some of the new exhibit material." Sheldon quickly glanced away, praying she wouldn't see his slight nervous tick. He had spent all night telling that lie in the hopes he could avoid giving it away. His efforts would not be in vain!

"Oh…um, sure? But why you?" she asked. Not that it didn't make sense. Of course they would want Dr. Cooper! But Siebert usually tried to avoid sending Sheldon as a PR person whenever possible.

"Well, they're adding an exhibit on string theory, so he offered the best, of course," Sheldon scoffed. Amy nodded. It _did_ make sense. She pulled out of the parking lot, one hand resting casually on her lap, Sheldon noticed. Surely that was a safety hazard.

The drive was silent, Sheldon too afraid to make a wrong move and Amy too afraid to frighten him off.

It wasn't exactly the healthiest of relationships, it seemed.

However, Amy decided maybe it was time to woman-up a bit. Slowly—very slowly—she gently reached for his hand. It was resting so peacefully on his leg and she thought, just maybe, he would allow her this small intimacy. He had, after all, cuddled with her.

As soon as her hand lightly touched his, though, he twitched away. Amy pulled her hand back so fast Sheldon was barely able to register its presence in the first place. The twitch had been purely instinctual and as the event began to process, Sheldon winced. Laying his head on his hand, he stared mournfully out the window.

This wasn't how he had planned for this night to go at all.

He cautiously looked over to the driver's seat. The light from the streets of Pasadena illuminated her profile, an ethereal glow softening her features. Nevertheless, he could still see the hurt in her eyes and the force with which she gripped the steering wheel.

With both hands.

Sheldon tried to find comfort in the safety precaution but couldn't. He instead found himself wishing it was still one minute ago, with her hand loose in her lap and that pained gleam out of her eye.

_You could always reach and take her hand,_ his traitorous—and apparently human—side taunted. Sheldon scoffed at the very idea. He felt bad for subconsciously rejecting her, yes, but he wouldn't remedy it by willfully acting the part of a hippy-dippy boyfriend.

_Look, genius, do you still want to BE a boyfriend?_

Sheldon growled internally, infuriated at his barbaric train of thought. Amy knew and respected him for who he was. She understood his need to avoid all contact with germs and preserve his body. She esteemed his dislike of affectionate displays as well. They made him look just ridiculous!

_Yup, that's why she was so calm and accepting of that dislike last night, Cooper. _

Sighing, Sheldon slowly raised his left hand. Twitching almost uncontrollably, he gently unfolded her right hand from the steering wheel and brought it down. If he was going to endure a night of allowing excessive physical contact, he may as well break the ice now. Softly, as though she were a delicate porcelain doll, he cradled her hand with his own. Having been unable to look at her face during the process, he chose that moment to finally glance up. Her lips formed a straight, tight line and her eyes glistened.

_You better hope those are happy tears_.

"Amy?" he asked quietly. A small squeeze of his hand seemed to be all the acknowledgment he would get. "You seemed…afraid before."

A stretch of silence ensued.

"That was a rather oddly placed statement, Sheldon," she responded tightly.

Shifting his body towards her, he locked his gaze on their intertwined hands.

"Why?" he whispered. He was barely able to pick up the sound of her sigh as she pulled into the parking lot at the museum. Pulling the key out of the ignition she considered her words carefully.

"Because I was afraid yesterday would mean nothing and the progress made in the heat of the moment would be lost once everything had a chance to cool down," she finally admitted. Sheldon quirked his eyebrow in confusion, not quite understanding to what she was referring.

"Clarify," he demanded. Amy grunted in frustration and pulled her hand away from her boyfriend's grasp. She watched the world outside her window, unable to admit anything so emotional—what he would consider _feminine_ and _weak_—to his face.

"Sheldon, yesterday you voluntarily _held_ me. And…and kissed me. You were so sweet and passionate and loving…I was afraid that tonight, away from emotional turmoil, you wouldn't be. And then you wouldn't even hold my hand and I-," she choked on the words that were trying almost desperately to form, tears threatening to fall. She abruptly opened the door and exited the car, barely avoiding slamming it behind her. Sheldon watched, helpless once again, as his girlfriend pulled away. He was able to see the curve of her body through the driver's window from where he sat. Unable to join the real world quite yet, he simply sat and watched it out the window. He watched as she leaned against the car and he finally built the resolve he needed to quietly followed suit.

Standing tall, he addressed his girlfriend in a way she so badly wanted to describe as tender.

"Amy, I held your hand. I…was sorry, and I took your hand. Wasn't that enough?"

She straightened and wiped away any tearful residue that lingered on her face and fixed a smile. Turning to her lanky boyfriend, she attempted to reassure him, "Yes, Sheldon. That was enough."

The car stood between them, a barrier that Sheldon both thanked a supposed deity for and condemned. It was all right there, on Amy's face. All the data that he would need to collect in order to make a sound conclusion.

It was not enough.

Opening his mouth to say as much, he quickly thought better of it. Instead, he moved around the car and took Amy's hand.

"It wasn't, was it?" he asked softly, not truly needing—nor expecting—an answer. Brushing a curl away from her face, he attempted a slight smile. "But maybe this will be." He gently tugged her arm, silently requesting that she follow him across the parking lot and into the museum.

"Sheldon, what are you doing? I thought you just had to pick something up? I was sort of planning to wait in the car…"

"Just trust me, Amy."

Reflecting back on the relationship, Amy realized she really had no reason to. Sighing, she relented. She knew she would end up trusting him anyway. Might as well make it painless.

She allowed herself to be pulled into the building, through this door and that, until they arrived outside her favorite double doors.

"Sheldon, I'm pretty sure there's no show in the planetarium at this hour," she chastised him. He simply rolled his eyes.

"Amy. Trust me." He stared at her with raised eyebrows until she finally nodded her consent. "Good. Now close your eyes."

Eyeing her boyfriend wearily, she did as she was told. All she heard was "Who's a good Amy?" before she was tugged forward. He gently guided her until her foot hit the familiar stairs into the main theater. Reaching the top, she felt the warm presence beside her disappear.

"Sheldon…?" she called worriedly. "Can I open my eyes?"

"Not yet, Amy Farrah Fowler!" he called from across the room. She heard the click of a button before an all too familiar song flooded her ear.

"_Now I've had the time of my life_

_And I've never felt this way before._

_Yes I swear, it's the truth. _

_And I owe it all to you…"_

Amy gasped and her eyes flew open. Sheldon was standing right in front of her, hand held out. She grabbed it, a disbelieving smile on her face as she looked around her. The DVD menu for dirty dancing filled the arched screen and she laughed joyfully at the sight.

"Sheldon! Did you do this?!"

Sheldon had watched as all of the recognizable positive emotions flitted across his girlfriend's face: happiness, joy, excitement, awe. Unable to stop himself from grinning at his success he walked up behind Amy and placed his hand on the small of her back.

"By this, I presume you mean the set-up, as I most certainly did not produce or direct the movie, nor built the theater, but yes. I did."

"But…why?" she gasped. Averting his gaze from the screen, he glanced down at his own neurobiologist.

"Because you deserve it," he answered in all sincerity. He noticed her eyes were glistening again, but differently than they had in the car.

_Good job, Cooper, _his human half praised. _Those are definitely happy tears._

…

Penny was tapping her foot impatiently, glaring at the three men in front of her. "Well?!" she demanded.

"Well, what?" Leonard countered with his cheeky grin. Penny groaned and threw herself onto the couch.

"Well, what does Dr. Whackadoodle have planned?!" she whined. Raj took a swig of his beer before sauntering over to sit next to her. Throwing an arm over her shoulder he confessed, "Penny, let's just say it makes your boyfriend look like an underachieving, inconsiderate douchebag!"

His proud grin quickly turned to an apologetic grimace as said boyfriend whacked him out of the way.

"Thanks, Raj!" he exclaimed sarcastically. "The whole thing was my idea in the first place!"

Penny stroked her Leonard's knew comfortingly. "Don't worry, my little homunculus. I won't be jealous or mad or think less of your meager attempts to romance me. I just _really_ want to know!" she begged.

"Meager attempts?!" Leonard burst. Howard and Raj smirked to each other before Howard sidled up behind the couch.

"Picture this," he began. "Dr. Sheldon Cooper leading Dr. Amy Farrah Fowler into an empty planetarium where he has prepared a wonderful picnic of her favorite foods with her favorite movie enveloping them as the night sky does Earth." Penny's eyes were wide as she comprehended the plan.

"That's…wow. Amy is one lucky girl!" she breathed. Leonard merely guffawed and sat back, mumbling how it was all his plan in the first place, and isn't Amy just such a lucky girl to have Sheldon as her boyfriend and poor Penny is stuck with unimaginative Leonard who—oh that's right!—thought of the plan in the first place! Rolling her eyes, Penny patted Leonard's hand again. "Yes, sweetie, you thought of the plan. I will never underestimate your ability again," she droned. Slightly mollified, she joined the conversation once again.

"Well, let's be honest. Sheldon hasn't exactly been a grade A boyfriend lately…or ever…so I think it's about time he treated her to something like this."

"Yeah, especially since the freak won't touch her," Howard chirped.

The three other inhabitants of the room nodded their agreement.

…

The song continued to fill the space between them as Sheldon led Amy to the blanket on the floor.

"Sheldon, you realize the floor is carpeted, therefore rendering the blanket moot?" Amy inquired.

"Indeed, however I felt this date could use an extra something. What's life without a little whimsy?" he piped. Nodding her agreement, Amy examined the contents of the blanket. Her eyes continued to glisten as she noticed her favorite foods among the various options. Sitting down slowly, she looked gratefully up at her lanky physicist.

"Sheldon, why did you do all this?" she asked again.

"I've told you, Amy. You deserve it. Has the music affected your hearing?"

"No, no, I remember you saying that," she giggled. His eyes widened almost imperceptibly at the sound. It was decidedly feminine and rather unfamiliar coming from his girlfriend's lips. He knew he shouldn't, but he liked it. "I just don't understand why you bothered getting my _favorite_ foods and putting on my _favorite_ movie when you don't particularly like either…I would have been just as impressed with a movie we both enjoy and Thai food."

He weighed his words before answering. He feared this may delve into emotional territory he had wanted to leave uncharted. "Well, Amy, do you recall the evening you spent on your experiment with me? Trying to increase my affections in an accelerated time frame?" She nodded, so he proceeded. "Well…it would seem that it worked, so I thought it might also work on you," he mumbled.

Amy furrowed her brow. "You know how I feel, Sheldon. Why would you find that necessary at all?"

Unable to glance in her direction, he decided now would be the best time to prepare the food. "Because, after everything, I wanted to ensure you still felt that way. I hypothesized that the best way to do that would be through your own tested and proven method. Making sure you associate the things you love…with me. Therefore hopefully keeping me in the category of things you love." He felt himself choke up at the end, taking it as his cue to stop talking.

Amy's eyes softened and she lifted his chin to meet his gaze. Green met blue for one, heart-shattering moment.

"Sheldon, that's one thing you never need to worry about. You will forever be at the _top_ of that list."

He cleared his throat. "Yes, well, I just wanted to make sure." A moment of silence passed, both afraid to break it. It was once again Amy who braved the waters.

"Kiss me, Sheldon," she whispered. She couldn't help but recall the other night when she had shouted those words only to be met by vehement rejection before he acquiesced out of anger.

This time there was no fight.

This time Sheldon kissed her.

This time he acquiesced out of love.

…

"Nobody puts Baby in a corner."

Amy sighed as Patrick Swayze delivered his famous line. Lying down with her head resting on her arms, she gazed up at the movie as though it were her night sky—and for all intents and purposes, it was for the moment.

"Are you ok?" Sheldon asks softly, turning to face her. She nods quietly. Satisfied, he returns his attention to the movie. The second time around it really wasn't so bad.

Sure that his attention was successfully averted, she couldn't help but murmur, "I wish I could get out of that corner," to herself. His Vulcan hearing coming in handy once again, Sheldon smirked triumphantly. He knew there was something wrong. Picking himself up and resting on his elbows, he told her so.

"So, since I'm apparently good at this, I must inquire as to your meaning."

"It's nothing, Sheldon," she chuckled. "Just a stupid sentiment that your higher mind would take no value from." Frowning slightly, he leaned closer to his girlfriend.

"Amy, your mind is at a caliber almost on par with mine! I take value from most things you say. Though that amount is inversely proportional to how much time you have spent with Penny in the last hour."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes at his assessment of her bestie. "Sheldon, I don't want to miss the end of the movie! The dance is the best part!" Suddenly he was gone and across the room and the movie had stopped playing. Returning to his spot, he sat cross-legged and faced her.

"There. You will miss nothing."

"Sheldon it's nothing!" Sheldon quirked his eyebrow and simply waited. Groaning in frustration, Amy sat up to face her boyfriend. "Fine. Baby was shoved in a corner by her family, which is obviously a metaphor for the oppression she faces, especially in terms of her ambition and desires."

"Agreed."

"Well, this is akin to being belittled or almost punished for being different from the society she was expected to be a part of."

"Of course."

"But Patrick Swayze's character extracted her from said corner and proclaimed that nobody should put her there, hence bringing value back to her."

"Noted."

Here Amy stalled, feeling a need to stop. Sheldon urged her on but she barely allowed herself to look up from the carpet.

"Come on, Amy," he coaxed. He attempted a smile to comfort her.

"Sheldon, that's your koala face."

His lips dropped back to their neutral placement and slouched. "I'm sorry, I just find I have nothing to smile about in this situation. I assumed my koala smile was better than no smile. I apologize for the attempted emotional deceit."

"It is quite alright."

"So go on, Amy. Finish up this conversation so we can complete the movie! Or do you not want to see their final dance?" he teased. Amy looked up in surprise.

Sheldon doesn't tease.

She sighed in wonderment at just how hard he was working for her. If he could put in the effort, so could she.

"Well, it's a corner I find myself still stuck in, with no Patrick Swayze to extract me from it," she finally admitted. Confusion clouded Sheldon's face.

"What corner?"

"Surely you know that I have never had friends before you and your—excuse my slang—gang," she clarified. He nodded, having been subjected to the same conditions as she had, though perhaps for a shorter period of time. "I have often sought social companions however I have been thrust away due to my difference in intellect and my different value set. It seems to be my own personal little corner."

Understanding flashed through Sheldon's eyes and he inched closer to his very won neurobiologist. Reflecting on her words, he found he her more than understood. Perhaps this is how it felt to relate so fully to another person and their experiences.

"Amy," he started gently, "I might not be Patrick Swayze, and I may be trapped in my own corner, but I'll gladly share it with you." Her jaw dropped as she considered his words. "Though of course that will not longer make it a corner. Though I suppose that's appropriate," he mused, staring affectionately down into her green eyes.

"Appropriate in what way?" she questioned.

"Well, two corners together can make a whole myriad of shapes and spaces, however it can be universally agreed that it is then, by definition, no longer a corner. And no one puts Amy Farrah Fowler in a corner."

Grasping her chin gently, he lowered his face down to hers and softly touched her lips with his. Gasping, Amy lost herself in the romance of the moment, fully aware that this may be the one and only time she would ever hear something so overtly romantic from Sheldon that wasn't in reference to physics, Spiderman or other superhero or sci-fi characters.

Finally responding to the kiss, she could have sworn she heard Sheldon give a slight moan.

Which would possibly account for the abrupt jerk backwards and the dusting of pink across his face.

"So, shall we restart the movie?" he asked somewhat breathlessly. She just nods, a ridiculous smile lighting up her face in a way that made him pause before moving. Practically launching himself across the room, he pressed play before settling himself back in his original position on the floor. Glancing across to her boyfriend, Amy decided to close the gap.

_Well, you're just a little risk-taker today, aren't you?_ her mind gloated. Rolling her eyes at herself, she timidly placed her head on Sheldon's chest. She felt him tense and just as she was about to move away, she felt his arm wrap around her, holding her there.

She smiled as Baby took Johnny's hand.

…

The car ride back was spent mostly in comfortable silence. Easy conversation still decided to crop up every once in a while, though.

"So, what are the plans for when you get home?" Amy asked. An incredulous look from Sheldon forced her to expand. "I know you don't like chit-chat, but I find I know nothing about your routine post-date. I've never had the need to inquire into it and I find I am now curious."

Sheldon nodded in understanding, however was reluctant to answer the question. At the next red light, Amy looked to her right.

"Sheldon, are you embarrassed? You can tell me, you know," she teased. What on Earth would he have to be embarrassed about? It couldn't be anything too abnormal relative to his _normal_ routine!

"Well…I was planning on taking a shower…" he mumbled.

"I'm sorry, did you say take a shower?" Amy asked, ears strained to hear his reply. He nodded quickly. "I don't understand your reluctance in admitting such an important part of a healthy day. Showers are important to uphold cleanliness and hygiene so I therefore commend you on your rigid shower schedule."

"Well…I suppose it was more the reason," he added sheepishly. Knowing what the reason would be for a _normal_ boyfriend, Amy smirked slightly. She softened after a moment however, reveling in the innocence of her boyfriend. She gave a slight smile at his consideration.

"Because of how much physical contact we had?" she asked gently. He nodded slowly.

"Sheldon, it's okay! I don't mind and I'm certainly not offended! You're allowed to be as clean as you want!" she assured him softly. He rolled his eyes. Exasperated, he huffed in indignation.

"Woman, I don't understand you anymore! First you don't think I touch you enough and you're offended that I won't and then you say you don't care that I feel the need to shower after touching you!"

"I understand and fully respect your aversion to germs and bacteria, as well as your need to have firm control over your state of cleanliness. Sheldon, I don't want to _alter_ your value system! I love you the way you are. Practical, logical, conservative…I just felt that affection for you girlfriend should…I don't know…be an exception," she finished, feeling smaller by the second.

Considering her words carefully, he barely noticed the lights passing by his window. He was grateful she didn't expect him to be _okay_ with physical contact. If he was being honest, he just wasn't comfortable with forced…touching. Sometimes he _did_ feel the urge to hold Amy, take her hand, kiss her. But without the urge…it was just plain uncomfortable. It still made him twitch, made him feel the need to shower—to _cleanse_.

To be honest, he felt that need after fulfilling an _urge_ as well, however it wasn't as immediate. It was an afterthought. He couldn't quite regret the concessions he had allowed her, despite his better judgment, due to circumstances, however he couldn't help but wish things slowed down a bit.

Just a bit.

Not a _ton!_ He was fine fulfilling his urges. He didn't mind bestowing that, at least. Perhaps he could limit all physical contact to those urges…make him the sole initiator…

He sighed. That wasn't fair. He knew it. He may be socially inept, but he wasn't a total dumbass. The way she spoke…she was right, after all. She _should_ be an exception. And technically she was, his reflexes just didn't know that.

Amy, likewise, was feeling terrible. She really had pushed him a lot. Pursing her lips grimly, she braced herself for her next endeavor.

"Sheldon, I have a proposal." He snapped out of his reverie and turned to face her.

"Yes?" he asked.

_Ugh, he looks so adorable with that confused expression of his. I can't believe I'm about to do this…_

"I propose we reboot our relationship," she said quietly. He froze. She had to be joking. Rebooting? As in…

"Breaking up?" he asked numbly. Her eyes grew wide as she swerved to avoid a curb.

"NO! No! Nothing like that, Sheldon!" she gasped. Nearly collapsing against the seat, Sheldon looked to her again.

"Then what?"

"I know you're…uncomfortable with the recent chain of events and changes that have been made to our specific relationship paradigm," she started. He looked down guiltily.

_Great, now you've made him feel bad. Good going, Fowler. _

"Therefore," she began, attempting to sound as chipper as she could, "I merely propose we go back to where you were most comfortable! Before I made a big deal about contact or affection or any of it."

Her voice was strained, and she knew it. But he had proven himself. She had just had the best night of her life—something her boyfriend had prepared for her, worked hard on—so it was about time she reciprocated.

Staring at the road in front of him, Sheldon mulled over the possibility.

"Counter-proposal," he said slowly. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye, Amy waited. "Amy, I find that I have certain…urges. Sometimes to hold your hand, to hold you, to kiss you…upon feeling these urges, as I have done tonight and did last night, I find I enjoy carrying them out. However, I do in fact find myself having a hard time adjusting to some of the…more unexpected or spontaneous moments of contact. I propose we find a compromise."

Amy couldn't say anything for quite some time. Urges? Enjoyment? _Compromise?_

_Fowler, I think you really shook him up,_ she thought guiltily.

Clearing her throat nervously, Amy replied, "Well, I believe it is safe to say that I have no problem with you carrying out your urges." Both parties blushed. "I in no way want to make you uncomfortable of course. So where do we begin with the compromise?"

Thinking for a moment, Sheldon suggested, "Due to the presence of these urges, it is clear that touching you is not, perhaps, the issue. I tend to value my space and get rather nervous or sometimes panic when this space is invaded. So how about we try this: I carry out my urges as our dose of spontaneous affection or contact, and you could…perhaps just ask or warn me before making any physical advancements of your own until such a time that I feel such a parameter is unnecessary for any given activity."

This solution was really all that was logical and reasonable, Amy knew. And honestly, it was more than she had hoped for. Sheldon misconstrued her silence for disapproval or pain, so he added quietly, "I know it's different. That a girlfriend should not, in keeping with the average relationship, need to ask permission to initiate contact with her boyfriend while the boyfriend does not. In fact, I believe feminist movements have been founded based on less, however I assure you it will…hopefully…be temporary and I never meant to-,"

"Sheldon! I think it's a wonderful idea," Amy interrupted, rolling her eyes.

"It…is?" he asked reluctantly.

"Look," she sighed, "I agree that a few feminist movements may disagree with you." Chuckling briefly to herself (something Sheldon most definitely did not appreciate. He was merely trying to cover all the bases in his defense), she continued, "and I know it's definitely not normal. But it's us, and for us a few things will never be normal. And I'm ok with that." She stated it so frankly that Sheldon had to accept it. There was merely no refuting her logic.

Smiling to himself, he risked a happy glance at her. She looked absolutely radiant. She was beautiful, and she was his.

_Take that, jocks. Now who has the Prom Queen?_ he thought triumphantly. Caught up in his internal celebration, he barely noticed that he reached for her hand and grasped it tightly in his.

He no longer cradled it like porcelain, but held it securely, confidently, _determinedly_. He no longer had to be careful or worry about breaking delicate glass because their feet were once again planted firmly on the ground.

Now it was merely a matter of seeing how fast they could walk.

**This chapter had several possible outcomes. I went with this one for certain reasons, and I'm sure not all of you will agree with it. There was a lot of emotional growth for Sheldon, which some may argue doesn't quite belong. However, I personally like it and believe he was capable. **

**To be honest, I never meant for this happen at all. It wasn't quite part of the plan haha but here it is. The characters brought themselves here! **

**Review!**


End file.
